spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Survivor Begins
The Survivor Begins is the first episode of SBFW Survivor. Transcript Tribe, Day 1 Red: We're nearly there! I can feel it! confessional Burger: What up! I'm actually 289Kid, but in this game I go by Burger. I hope I can do well in this game. back to Red Red: Why are you guys not following? Bot: I don't trust you, I'm going a different way. Anyone who doesn't trust you would do the same. confessional Bot: To be honest, Red won't help us out much from here. He might be an easy target... confessional Red: I hope that others can help me out here. confessional NoNamer: You might think that I don't exist, per my name. I just chose to go by that name for this competion. Also, don't try me, Red. back to Bot Danilo: Can someone please sort out Burger? Everyone except Bot, Danilo and Burger: Ew! confessional Burger: Look, I was carrying a picture of a waterfall. A yellow one. I just liked the picture, so why does everyone think that I- back to Bot Bot: Why is everyone making such a fuss over a- Purps: Don't say another word. Just stay quiet and say nothing. Bot: Nothing. confessional Bot: What? He could have seen it coming. to the Super Tribe Da: Yay we are the Super Tribe! Gaming: So? There's nothing great about it. Joey: It's a super tribe! Da: We are da best! Gaming: facepalm to Da and Joey cheering in front of Mad Mad: What's up? Da and Joey: ♪ We are the Super ones~ ♪ Mad: Cool! Da, Mad and Joey: ♪ We are the Super ones~ ♪ Gaming: Can things get any worse... Noob: game Hey, can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to beat a game here. Da: Daffy how do you like my cheering? Daffy: sigh Dan: Da, please be stupid somewhere else. Da: But we are the super tribe! Sky: 2 hours later Da: ♪ We are the Super ones~ ♪ Joey: Dude, that song is getting annoying. Gaming: Congratulations, hypocrite. Da: What's a hypocrite? Prim: John Cena has returned. Joey: John Cena? NOOOOOO! Da: DO DO DO DOO DO DO DO- Joey: Shut up, nobody cares. to the Hyper Tribe Matchy: Bot, are you sure this is the way? keeps digging Bot: It is. Now stop bothering me. Matchy: -_- goes to the challenge room Sky: Oh, hi. I forgot to say. I'm the narrator. And I'm going to explain how this works - we have 16 people. Matchy: You should have done that in the beginning. We don't have enough time for that. Bot: Who cares? is teleported back keeps digging until he finds the Hyper Tribe's campfire, but sees Red along with others there Bot: But, how... Red: I said I knew the way. Bot: Well, I'm a bot and I knew I couldn't trust you. I know you cheated. Red: Ask the others about that. confessional Matchy: I feel decieved right now. But please don't tell anyone I said that. back to Red and Bot fighting, Danilo, NoNamer, Granite and Burger arrive Bot: YOU GUYS TRUST HIM??!!! Red: Ask them how we got here then. Bot: agitated How did you get here. Burger: We used the stairs. Bot: Anyways, where's Purps? Purps: I used the elevator. Bot: JUST WHAT THE... Matchy: Who is stupider, you, or me listening to you? That's it, no more. Goodbye. enters a door that leads to an unknown place Bot: Wait! I'm sorry! Red: So what's next? Bot: We wait, Red... we wait. to Super Tribe Da: Want to see a magic trick? confessional Joey: Now that I think about it, I'm starting to believe this is the Hyper Tribe now. to Joey and Da Joey: Fine. Da: up a spoon and waves it around randomly EXPLODE! Joey: And you failed! to Da and Mad Da: up a spoon and waves it around randomly EXPLODE! Mad: for a few seconds Is something supposed to hap- explodes Da: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! confessional Mad: I ate at the Krusty Krab today. Got it? Really, I can only say this in a confessional, since it will take hours for me to get back to normal. to Daffy reading Da: Want to see a magic trick? Daffy: No. Da: up a spoon and waves it around randomly EXPLODE! explodes to Hyper Tribe Burger: That video sucks. Bot: So who is the easiest target? Red: All you did was show us a video of the earth exploding. Bot: teeth That's not the point. Purps: We have another day to choose. It can wait, Bot. Bot: Really? Sky: 3 hours later Bot: Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really? Purps: Shut up. Bot: Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really- Red: It's 9pm, I'm leaving. Danilo: We've got to find shelter. Bot: Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really- Oh, they're gone. Well, time to go to bed. Hopefully Matchy will join us later. digging to unknown place Matchy: THIS IS AWESOME! to Bot Bot: that everyone is gone Nobody is here? That means I'm first! Tribe, Night 1 Da: Want to see a magic trick? Joey: Dude, it's too late for explosions. Da: This one's legit! Joey: inhales FINE. Da: This is a rat! I will put it in this box! I will close the box! I will make it disappear! I will give you a rock! Joey: Quit it, man. That's not going to cut the cheese. Da: I'm not cutting cheese! Joey: facepalm Da: Face the wall and throw the rock there. throws the rock without looking at the wall, but Da takes the rat out the box Da: Look inside the box! looks inside the box Da: It's gone! Joey: Come on, I know you cheated. Da: Cheated? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! to black, episode ends Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:IloGaming4 Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts